Our Special Place
by User11111111111111111111111
Summary: Iceland he been stressed lately and is in desperate need of some time away from Norway. Hong Kong takes him to the one place they can be alone. He has a special way of making Iceland feel good.


**Warning: This is HongIce Smut.**

* * *

"Leon, where are we going?" The silver hair teen asked follow his Asian boyfriend for what seemed like hours. "Just, like, a little longer." He answered dragging Iceland by his hand through a mess of trees and plants.

"We're here." Hong Kong stopped and pulled back a tree branch to reveal a field of beautiful purple orchid flowers. Iceland's mouth dropped, there were flowers for a far as he could see. Hong Kong took Iceland's hand and lead him to the field as he  
laid on the soft grass. Iceland laid next to him and looked but at the sky. "This is the only place that China doesn't know about. It's my special place and now it's yours too." Hong Kong said grabbing Iceland's hand andintertwining their fingers  
together. A blush crept overIceland's cheeks and he looked away. "Plus your brother will never find us here." "Well that's good, he's it'smuch to deal with, especially withthat big bother thing." He sighed and laid on the soft grass. He turned his  
head and his eyes fell over tosmall orchidflower. It was so delicate, so easy to fall over at thesmallest gust of wind, but yet it stayed strong and gave off such a beautifulsight. Iceland was pulled out of his own thoughts whenrealized that Hong  
Kong had rolled over on top of himand was looking down at him. "Uhhhhhh, what are you doing Leon?" He didn't respond, he simply picked a flower and tucked it behind Iceland ear. "You know, every time I comehere, these orchids always reminded me of  
your eyes." A blush was the only response Hong Kong got, but the thought it was adorable.

He leaned in close and kisses the boy under him. Iceland was surprised but kissed back. Their lips moved together in harmony and it was sweet, but they both wanted more. After a few more moments of sweet, innocent kissing,Hong Kong licked Iceland's  
lips, requesting entry. Iceland parted his lips slightly and Hong Kong snakedhis tongue in. He explored every cornerof Iceland's sweet licorice tasting mouth. He bit and pulled at his bottom lip gaining sweet moans. A smirk across Hong Kong's face  
and he looked down at Iceland. He was a blushing mess and looked away embarrassed. Hong Kong slipped his hand under Iceland's shirt and his pinched and rubbed one ofhis nipples. "AH-h, Leon what are you-?" He could finish his question before Leon  
lifted up his shirt and tossed it aside. He tongue danced along his chest and Icelandcouldn't help but moan. Leon stopped at his waist and kissed it sweetly, occasionally nipping his pale skin. His fingers skillfully unbuttoned his pants to reveal  
a rise in Iceland's boxers. Leon smirked andcarefully grabbed it and started to moves his hand up and down. Emil bit down hard on his lip, he refused to moan, but Leon didn't like that. In one swift movement Emil's pants and boxers down to his ankles.  
Leon licked his lips and leaned closer. His tongue grazed overthe tip, teasing him. "A-hh, mmmm" moans of pleasure escaped his lips as he grabbed the grass, trying to hold it in. Leon grabbed it, holding it tightly in his grasp. His hand went up and  
down and when he got to the top, his thumb circled the tip. He was amused at how easily Emil moaned, it was cute. Leon scooted closer and took every inch in his mouth. His tongue covering it in siliva. More moans came from the Icelandic teen, each  
one a bit louder that the last. Leon bobbed his head up and down, going in and out. Every time he went in, his took more in his was a blushing, moaning mess. His small bodytwitched and shiveredat the amount of pleasure he was getting. "L-Leon, I,  
mmmm it feels so good." He looked up at him with a tint of lust in his eyes. Precum leaked from the tip and intoLeon's mouth, he licked it up and glanced up at his boyfriend. He had his eyes closed and had his head turned to the side. With his one  
hand Leon played with Emil's nipples and with the other he rubbed the base of his erection while still sucking and licking him. "L-Leon I- I can't hold it." He exclaimedthrough ragged breaths and moans. "Then let go, I wanna taste you Emil." He whispered.  
The pleasure was too much and he climaxed and came in Leon's mouth. It was sweet and he swallowed every last drop and licked the rest from his fingers.

Emil was panting heavily as he looked at Hong Kong who moved tolaynext to him. He wrapped his arms around his waist andheld him close. "You did great Ice." He complemented, kissing his hair. Iceland simply pouted and muttered. "You... you're really  
good at that..." Hong Kong smiled and nuzzled closer before the two of them fell asleep on the soft grass.


End file.
